


Sleepover

by ScarletRedfox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lukanette, Lukanette is dating, blushing Lukanette, dorky parents, pure tooth rotting fluff, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedfox/pseuds/ScarletRedfox
Summary: Fluffy Lukanette! Marinette finally invites her still new but lovely boyfriend Luka for a sleepover. Luka is amazed by his cute girlfriend Marinette, especially in her adorable PJ's.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was originally posted on my Tumblr, but I decided to post it here too. Something fluffy I wrote after watching the latest episodes. :) Enjoy!

_ ** Sleepover ** _

Ready to-" Luka's words caught in his throat when the door finally opened. "....-go?"  
  
A smile immediately lit his features and warmth bloomed in his chest like an erupting volcano.  
  
It was too much.  
  
He would die today.  
  
She would be the end of him.  
  
There in the doorway stood Marinette, as breathtaking and beautiful as he'd ever seen her. It made his heart accelerate ever so slightly.  
  
They'd just started their relationship, still walked on tentative footsteps, still were unsure at times if this or that was alright. They were still learning, learning together. Luka hadn't been sure of this, but Marinette had insisted. He'd even been lectured by his mom about the do's and don'ts, some points making him turn red and wish he had Sass to use second chance and rewind time. His mother could just be too much sometimes.  
  
Luka quickly snapped out of his self induced haze, noticing just how awkwardly he stood there with his sports bag over his shoulder and blankets piled up in his hands.   
  
Marinette yawned, a cute sight that made his heart flip and blushed under his unblinking stare. "Luka?"  
  
This was the second time it happened, he really needed to get himself together.  
  
"S-Sorry, you- I-" where was his guitar? Why didn't he bring his guitar with him? It could certainly talk better than him. He normally didn't stutter, but seeing Marinette looking as ethereal as she was now really messed him up.  
  
She was clad in pink PJ's, her top littered with white spots on pink and the bottoms loose cotton pants.   
  
Her hair was down. Freed from its usual pig-tails style.  
  
Luka was glad Mr. Dupain entered at this moment, followed by his wife, who watched the scene with kind, knowing eyes. "Do you have everything ready for your sleepover, Luka?"  
  
Mr. Dupain, or Tom as the man insisted Luka call him, scanned him with a look Luka wasn't sure was good or bad.  
  
His back was ramrod straight, hands nervously clutching the blankets he held in his hands. Why did he feel like a small mouse ready to be eaten by the very animal he had as a kwami?  
  
Tom smiled brightly in the next second, resting a large, heavy hand on Luka's shoulder. "It looks like you kids are all set! Oh! That's right, I baked cookies, I'll be right back!" with impressive speed for a man his size, Tom disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Marinette sighed and Sabine giggled, her smaller, gentler hand squeezing Luka's shoulder reassuringly. "If you two need anything, feel free to ask. I called your mother to tell her you arrived safely, she said to tell you to have fun and a good night." Sabine's calm gentle smile made Luka's nerves settle, smiling back at her and bowing his head slightly in thanks.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."   
  
"Oh please, call me Sabine." she smiled the same motherly smile all mother's had, though it was a softer, more calm version of his mother's, who was still a bit of a rowdy musician even now.  
  
They stood there now, Luka trying and failing to keep his eyes off Marinette, but only once when his gaze strayed over her, he caught her looking back at him.  
  
Both froze and quickly looked away, Luka more slowly than Marinette, whose face resembled the color of her PJ's.  
  
His death would be an early one, Luka was sure.  
  
They heard footsteps coming closer and Tom's form emerge from behind the wall separating the kitchen and living room. "Here you go Luka! I baked enough for everyone, if you want more just head into the kitchen and take as many as you like!" the man carefully placed the plate on top of the blanket's Luka held, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Luka smiled back, feeling grateful for the sweet smelling cookies. "Thank you Mr. Du- Tom." a light blush rose on Luka's cheeks and the man patted his back, the action seeming gentle and playful, but the man seemed to underestimate his own strength.  
  
Luka nearly toppled over, the plate threatening to slide off the blankets until Marinette flew from the stairs and clumsily caught the cookies, her hands touching Luka's outstretched ones from beneath the blanket.  
  
Two identical tomato heads stared at each-other starstruck, until Marinette yelped and hastily grabbed the cookie plate more firmly in her hands, now away from Luka. "S-Sorry the plate cookie I fell caught before!" Her eyes widened, realizing her mistake. "Uh I caught the fall before the cookies!"   
  
Luka stared at her before both teenagers erupted into giggles, laughing good naturedly over Marinette's clumsiness.  
  
Sabine nudged her husband, who gazed at the scene with a mesmerized, loving look. He shot her a whiny, puppy-eyed expression, as if saying 'Really?'  
  
Sabine nudged him again, more firmly, shaking her head and pushing against Tom's large frame, towards the kitchen. "Well then we still have clean up duty in the kitchen. Have fun kids!" she smiled, pushing harder against her husband's back when she felt resistance. "Tom!"  
  
The only thing Luka and Marinette heard were Tom's whiny cries as they echoed through the wall. _"But I wanted to watch the movie too!"_  
  
Luka and Marinette chuckled at the man's antics, before their attention drifted back towards each-other. Marinette blushed and played with the loose strands of her hair with one hand shyly, feeling mildly uncomfortable with her hair down.  
  
Luka cleared his throat, blush gone but butterflies still tumbling wildly in his belly. "Y-You look amazing with your hair down Marinette." he hoped it wasn't too inappropriate, it had been running through his mind since he first saw her like this. Her cute pink pajamas weren't helping at all.  
  
His mother's warning now echoed in his mind.  
  
_ 'Watch yer tongue young man, yer in a girlie's room for the first time! Respect and good manners is what ye need! I raised a fine young man, so show that to her parents too!'_  
  
Luka sighed internally, wondering if he overstepped a boundary, but Marinette's high pitched squeak made his head shoot up to look at her.  
  
Her face was flaming pink, even darker than her PJ's, but her eyes were twinkling with something akin to flattery and appreciation. "T-Thank you Luka!" Luka suspected she would use her hands to cover her face if not for the cookie plate in her hands.  
  
And suddenly they both remembered the TV behind them. "Movie!" both teens stared at each-other before laughing again, finally moving deeper into the living room to set everything up.  
  
After the initial awkwardness, everything else went smoothly after. Marinette had set up the movie, while Luka arranged the blankets and pillows and disappeared to change into his own pajama's quickly.  
  
Marinette had half snorted in laughter when she saw him and Luka felt oddly self conscious. "What's so funny?"  
  
Marinette covered her mouth, giggles still escaping her fingers. "Kitty Section?" she pointed at his shirt, featuring a large group photo of Kitty Section but the odd thing was, Marinette was there too.  
  
It didn't even look like the professional photographer made it.  
  
"Hey, where did you get that?" Marinette stepped closer, oblivious to the mild rosy color of Luka's face.  
  
"...Remember that last gig we had? My mom made a group photo while we were celebrating, she told me about it after everyone went home." he finally looked down at her, a soft sincere look in his eyes. "It had you in it too so I went to the store to print it out on the shirt."   
  
Marinette was slack jawed, but her own gaze softened while she looked up at him. "Oh that's so sweet! Thank you Luka!" and then she was hugging him.  
  
Luka looked down at her, smiling as he hugged her back, rubbing her shoulders tenderly.  
  
"You didn't have to to hug me for it Marinette, not that I'm complaining I mean..." Luka's smile widened when she giggled into his shoulder.  
  
"I wanted to." her words made heat spread across his cheeks again. This girl, she was making him blush at every word wasn't she?  
  
"Thank you, Marinette." the dark haired girl broke the embrace, staring up at him quizzically.  
  
"For what?"  
  
His eyes told her the answer before he opened his mouth. "For being you."   
  
She smiled and planted a quick but affectionate kiss on his cheek, leaving him dumbstruck for a second before they both grinned from ear to ear and went to settle on the couch and finally watch the movie.  
  
"Hey." Luka looked over to Marinette, cuddled into his side as they watched the comedy movie. "Didn't we forget something?"  
  
Luka's eyes widened in realization.  
  
Meanwhile, Sabine and Tom peeked through the curtains separating the kitchen and living room, munching on the bowl of popcorn that had stood forgotten on the counter.  
  
"They are so cute together!" Tom gushed happily, taking a fistful of popcorn, his eyes alight in awe.  
  
Sabine giggled quietly into her hand, taking popcorn for herself. "I agree with you honey."  
  
"He has taste in clothes!" Tom and Sabine high fived each-other, giggling like teenagers when the children finally realized their food was missing.   
  
Good thing they made an extra bowl.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! Requests for Lukanette are open! :)


End file.
